All I wanted to tell you
by Sierra-Kurari Kaiba Fala
Summary: when fate brought Van and Hitomi together, Merle feels left out and wants someone to care for. Dilandu is just looking for another way. What happens when they agree to be together? And then fall.... well... just read and find out!
1. One Day

One Day  
  
Van  
  
"Merle! Merle!" Van called out to his friend. "I'm in here!" she called from behind him. The doughnut shop. -- Why didn't I think of it earlier She stepped out from behind the door, a bag of glazed doughnuts in her arms, her favorite.  
  
"Hey Hitomi!"  
  
"Hey Merle!"  
  
"Van, where's Allen?"  
  
"Probably chasing another girl." They all laughed. Getting in His car they rode to Van's house where they would try to share Merle's doughnuts.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Dilandu  
  
Stepping onto the bridge, he lit a cigarette, watched the smoke rise and then crushed it between his shoes and the mist wet boards. "A day like today..." he thought to himself. Leaning against the railing he watched a girl and her boyfriend walk by, arm in arm. "Disgusting." still I wish that someone would ...  
  
"You still daydreaming?" a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Vince leaning on the opposite side of the bridge. Vince looked at the couple in disgust. "It's sickening. I wish lord Fulcan could see what the world he left has turned to." Looking at Dilandu. "Speaking of disgusting... whatever happened to your girlfriend?"  
  
"You mean Rela?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Dilandu shrugged. He honestly didn't care. Why wold it matter what happened to that... what do I call her? All she wanted was money and... Why would I care about that bitch?  
  
"She was hot. A whore but hot." Dilandu shot him an ugly look and Vince backed off a little. "In any case... if we want Fulcan back we have to keep our heads clear." Tossing him a sword. "Let's get to training!"  
  
If you like the way this story is going then tell me and I will keep it going. If you don't like it then... mail me at kaorilightwingyahoo I'll be waiting! 


	2. Merle's Crush

Merle's crush  
  
Merle  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Hitomi asked, crawling into the passenger side of Van's car.  
  
"Yup." Merle said back, getting in behind her. As she did, Hitomi draped her arms over Van's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Get off of him! Merle thought to herself. He was mine first!  
  
"Merle are you alright?" Hitomi asked her frowning friend. Merle shook her head.  
  
"OH! I'm fine. Let's go." she said covering her anger and disgust. I know that Hitomi's my friend... but... Van was mine first! I should be with him! As they drove they passed the sanctuary. Merle loved it there. "Van?"  
  
"Uh, huh?"  
  
"Could we come and visit the sanctuary soon and see the shrine?" If I remember now, the flowers will be blooming! It'll be beautiful. And the lake and the bridge...  
  
"Sure. As long as I get to go with my two favorite girls." He said with a wink.  
  
"Yay!" she cried, ignoring the fact that he had said her and Hitomi (including Hitomi on his favorite girls list.)  
  
"What's in the shrine?" Hitomi asked curiously, never having been in there herself.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful," Merle explained dreamily, "because there is a lake and a bridge and the flowers, of course the shrine." She drifted off again. As they drove by the gates Van suddenly shoved his foot on the breaks. "What is it Van?" Merle asked. Looking forward she saw. A man, dressed in black denim pants and a black fitted t-shirt was standing at the gate, as if leaving. Sweat streaked his arms and shirt as blood streamed profusely from his nose, a trace of blood around his lip. "Van is that?"  
  
"Dilandu?" Hitomi said quietly, remembering the young man.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Van said quietly with a growl, glaring at him. Seeing the car and who was in it, Dilandu stared back into Van's eyes with non-interest. Raising his arm he smartly wiped away the blood on his lip and nose on his wrist, wiping it on a towel. That towel is stained in blood! What has he been doing? The group watched him a moment. From nowhere a car drove up and Dilandu got inside, seeming to forget about the group. As the car sped away there was a slight release of tension. Hitomi rolled down her window. Regaining his control, Van pressed the gas and they drove to his house. As they arrived the group got back to normal, talking and giggling. Inside Allen waited, a cup of coffee in his hand and the remote in the other.  
  
"What took you so long?" No one answered. After an awkward pause, Van told Allen everything. "And you didn't beat him up more?" was his reply.  
  
"I didn't know what to do." Van said quietly. "He looked hurt already."  
  
"Anyway, we brought doughnuts!"  
  
"Let's just see if they made it this time." As he looked in the bag his expression went from hungry to amused and intrigued. "A half a Boston cream and a half a glazed and," pulling out a last piece, "a part of a bear claw?"  
  
"I told you I'd get you a variety." She said sheepishly. Going into her room she sat on the bed, and pulled out a photo album. Opening the cover she saw a picture of her and Van. The first they had ever taken together. "Oh Van." She whispered. If only we had stayed that way, we would have been together I know it! Turning the pages she became lost in old memories. Past ceremonies, events, schools, and even stupid fun drawings of each other. She was so wrapped up in them that she didn't even hear Van come into her room.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, making her jump.  
  
"Just some old photos." She said regaining her balance and breath. "Remember that time at the carnival?" she asked showing him the picture.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun. You wanted to go but somehow something always held you back so you wouldn't go. Finally I took you myself and got you that teddy bear." He looked at the bear standing on her dresser and smiled.  
  
"I miss that." she whispered.  
  
"Hey now. We still have that. I mean... we did..." He couldn't remember when the most recent time he and she had done anything just them.  
  
"That's what I mean." She said with a sigh. "Now it's never going to be just you and me. It's going to be you me and Hitomi." She said.  
  
"That's not true. I know it's a little different having Hitomi with us but you'll see. Everything will work out. And you and I will do something together. I'll find something."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He said with a smile. "I just want the two of you to be alright with this. You do know that I love her." he said. She didn't respond and so he nodded and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered once he had gone, looking once again to the picture of him and her and the teddy bear, "I know." But I love you more  
  
Reviews please! I really want to get reviews before I move on. If you want to e-mail me it is kaorilightwingyahoo ! w/y/s (wright ya soon!) 


	3. Dilandu's Dream

Dilandu's dream  
  
Dilandu  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Vince, driving the car past the gates and down the street.  
  
"Nothing." He said. He doesn't need to know about them. Why the hell am I protecting Fanell? "It was just some stupid driver scared by the blood." He wiped his nose again.  
  
"That was a pretty good fight you put up, but you don't fight at your fullest. You need to fight with your heart and soul. Otherwise," he said with a smirk, "you'll never beat me." Dilandu didn't care. He never really believed that fighting and destruction would bring back lord Fulcan. Nothing will bring him back. He got a dose of common sense and left. He thought to himself. All I ever wanted was a place to belong. Someone to be with. I used to think all I needed was power. It's all I know. But what if there's something more? What if there's something I'm missing here? He was silent for a long time. "What are you thinking about Dilandu?"  
  
"I was just thinking... what if there's something more? Something that we're missing. I mean lets face it... it's been almost 9 months. What if he doesn't come back?" Stopping the car Vince grabbed Dilandu by the shirt.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever say that! He is coming back!" He eased up and started to drive again. "What you need is a drink, maybe a girl."  
  
"I'll take breakfast, a shower, and a bed if you don't mind."  
  
"No girl?"  
  
"I don't want anymore one night things. I want a serious relationship with a serious girl. Someone I can trust." He said absently looking out the window.  
  
"you know you're never going to get anything like that unless you have power."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"because other than power girls want someone they know has had experience in a serious, successful relationship. Women." He said.  
  
"Yeah... women." He muttered. Getting to the apartments he went to his, opened the door, showered, ate and went to his room. On his bed there was a note. Sitting down he opened the letter-  
  
Dear Dilandu,  
  
I'm sorry I left so suddenly. There was something I needed to do (not that you need to know though). I'll be coming by soon, seeing as how you are gone now. Look, I'm not going to wait forever... so if you want me come on and tell me. Otherwise just shut up and look good for next Friday (it's my friends party and you're my arm ornament). Be a good boy and show up?  
  
Rela  
  
"yeah sure." He said, folding the letter and putting it on his bedside, sliding into bed. "I'm just an arm ornament." He yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Reviews! Yay! I feel better writing more! Mail me at kaorilightwingyahoo! Have fun w/y/s! 


	4. A Questionable Agreement

A Questionable Agreement  
  
Merle  
  
Walking into her favorite doughnut shop she got here usual, two glazed and one Boston crème. As she got in line to pay she sensed something behind her. Not bothering to look back she moved up in line. Again, she felt like there was someone behind her, watching her. She straitened up and again moved forward in line. As she reached the counter someone stepped up beside her to pay. "Didn't think I'd see you here." Dilandu said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi, you know a nice gesture." He said calmly, non- interestedly again. Paying for his doughnuts he got five dollars back.  
  
"Right. You being nice." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not a really bad guy you know."  
  
"Yeah sure." She said.  
  
"That'll be $2.50." the lady behind the register said. As Merle reached in her pocket for her change, Dilandu reached out his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merle asked suspiciously.  
  
"Proving to you that I'm not really a bad guy." He laid out his five- dollar bill. "Keep the change." He said. Merle looked at him.  
  
"I could've paid for that myself." She said walking to the door. Dilandu followed her, opening the door. Merle pretended not to notice. She sensed again that someone was watching but ignored the feeling. As she walked to her car she realized that he was still following her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Aren't you going to return the favor?" he asked seriously and somewhat playfully.  
  
"Fine." I guess I do owe him she opened the passenger door. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" he smiled, but instead of getting in he walked her to her door, opened it for her, closed it and then got in. She snorted a short laugh. Why the hell is he being so formal? This isn't him. Something's up. Since when is he nice? As she drove she decided to ask him that. "Dilandu... why are you being so... nice?"  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to be nice." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. She slowly pulled up to a Starbucks. Going inside she got a Browne Frappucino and he got a Caramel Machiato. Going outside to a table they sipped their drinks and ate doughnuts. "Why are you accepting my 'being nice'?" he asked while swallowing a piece of a glazed.  
  
"I don't know. I guess there must be a reason for you doing this." As she said this a girl walked past him and glared, then walked away. "Who was that?"  
  
"The person I've been trying to piss off so they'll leave me alone, all morning." He said bored, as if it was nothing.  
  
"You were using me? To make her jealous?" Merle asked furiously. "I should slap you!" as she said this, a car drove by. Van! He took one look at her as always, turned to drive, then slammed the breaks and stared. I felt something on my hand. Dilandu! His hand was on mine! Vans lips pressing into a fine line on his face. A car honked at him and he drove off.  
  
"Ah, not exactly, but what we did I think works both ways."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're trying to get Fanell to notice you... don't deny it. I can tell." He said bluntly. She was stunned that he could figure it out all on his own but still she didn't let it show.  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's what I'm doing with that girl. She sees me as her toy. Not as the person that I am. I want to be more than, how did she put it? Oh yes! Her arm ornament." He said taking a sip of coffee. He's so complex. That's horrible how that girl treats him. Still... why does he trust me? He's up to something! "I think that there's a deal that we can work out though." and there it is  
  
"What kind of a deal?" she asked.  
  
"Look you want Fanell to notice you and I want her to notice me. When we tried to do get them to notice us on our own we failed, correct?"  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"But you saw just now. When we're together they see us. And maybe they'll even notice us in the way that we want them to."  
  
"What are you proposing, Dilandu?"  
  
"What if we pretended to be girlfriend and boyfriend... to get their attention?"  
  
"That's crazy!" she blurted! Still she thought of the look on Van's face. She'd wanted forever to be with him. Maybe this could work. And if it didn't... nothing would backfire. They would just fake a breakup and go their separate ways. And if he did anything wrong she would have just reason to slap the crap out of him.  
  
"I can tell that you're considering it."  
  
"All right." She said. The look on his face was none but surprised.  
  
"Seriously?" no one had ever seriously listened to one of his ideas.  
  
"Why not? What have I got to loose?" he smiled and shook her hand. They finished their coffees and got in her car. Reaching the doughnut shop again he got out of the car and into his own.  
  
"Well... I guess then we should meet somewhere." He said. Finding a piece of paper in her car she scribbled her phone line.  
  
"Call this tonight, all right?" she said. Taking it carefully in his hand he folded it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"All right. I'll call you this evening?"  
  
"All right." She said in agreement. Rolling down her windows she drove off leaving Dilandu to go to his own home. Both were met by suspicious faces and questions. Both responded with silence and a trip to bed.  
  
Reviews please! I want to know what everyone thinks of the new story! 


	5. First Times a Charm

First Time's a Charm  
  
Merle  
  
After taking a short nap and eating lunch Merle retired to her room. Lying on her bed she turned on her radio and started to read a magazine article, "10 ways to make him notice you!" It was interesting. Not too long after she started reading Van knocked on her door. "It's me. Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said. He walked into the room, closed the door and sat on her bed.  
  
"Could we talk?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said laying down the magazine and turning down the radio. Picking up the magazine Van read the title and winced. He thinks I'm reading it because of Dilandu, I'll bet. It's already working. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yes. I saw you this morning at Starbucks."  
  
"I thought that was you." She said with a small smile. He frowned a little.  
  
"What were you doing with Dilandu?" he said.  
  
"You're going to get strait to the point on this one aren't you?"  
  
"Merle."  
  
"It was just a cup of coffee. He wanted to talk. It was the least I could do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I ran into him at the doughnut shop and he bought my doughnuts for me. Like I said, it was the least I could do." She said, faking a thoughtful look.  
  
"Merle, I know that I can't tell you what to do. And I trust you."  
  
"I know you do... and I can make decisions on my own..."  
  
"I know you can. It's just that I don't trust him. He's... not a very..."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." She said picking up the magazine and putting it on her dresser. As she did the phone rang. Van picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello." A male voice said. "I'm looking for Merle."  
  
"Who can I say is calling?" Merle held her breath. She knew who it was.  
  
"This is... Dilandu." Van went stone cold. He didn't even move. "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll ... I'll get her." He passed Merle the phone slowly, as if not wanting her to get it at all. She grabbed the phone from him and smiled.  
  
"Hello." She said in the sweetest voice that she could fake. Dilandu was taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, hi. I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner? I know this club... and..."  
  
"Yeah! Dinner sounds great."  
  
"Really? Well then I guess I'll pick you up at 6:30?"  
  
"6:30 sounds great. See you then. You do know where I live right?" she asked looking at Van's face. He was stunned and white in the face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Merle gave him her address and then hung up the phone, smiling. Going into her closet she pulled out a skirt and a nice shirt. She turned to Van.  
  
"You're going out with him tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Merle... I trust you..."  
  
"I know." She said pulling out two different shirts. One cut short, and the other showing her back. "I'm glad you are. And if you're ok with that than could you help me with something?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He said. "What is it?"  
  
"Which one should I wear?" she asked.  
  
6:30  
  
Dilandu  
  
As he reached the door he could hear voices from upstairs. Ringing the doorbell Allen answered the door with a cold hello. He stepped into the front hallway to wait for Merle. As she came down the stairs his breath caught in his throat. She was dressed in a short skirt and a shirt that showed her back. "Hey." She said walking next to him. Van was right behind her. "Let's go." She said. Van followed them out to his car. Dilandu helped Merle into the car carefully and closed the door. Van caught Dilandu by the jacket sleeve for a word.  
  
"I'm trusting you with her." He said quietly, menacingly. "If you hurt her..."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to her, Fanell. And don't worry," he said opening his door. "I'll have her home before two." He got into the car.  
  
"You'll have her home by 11:00 and no later got that?!" he yelled. Merle nodded and they left.  
  
"Did you have to be so mean?" Merle asked him.  
  
"He was asking for it, but I'm sorry. I loose points for that don't I?"  
  
"Hell yeah." She said. He smiled. "What."  
  
"Nothing. You look..." he looked her over. "Nice." She smiled her thanks and they were silent. As they arrived at the club they parked and got out. "Why did you pick here?" she asked.  
  
"I knew asking you out would score you attention points with Fanell. That girl you saw, Rela, she comes here." Merle winced. Still, she got a free meal out of it. They got a booth and started talking. They realized that they had a lot in common. Both obviously wanted attention from people that they had known for a while. Both liked doughnuts and coffee. Both liked to read. Both liked to drive around. Both fought like the devil, but most important that they found was that both had a great desire for a feeling of belonging. As they talked, who should come in but Rela herself?  
  
"Hello Dilandu. How..." she stopped when she saw Merle. "Who is this? Your cousin?" she asked with an air of arrogance.  
  
"She's my..." Dilandu wasn't quick to answer. If Merle was completely in with the plan than she would have to show that she was serious.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend." She said clearly. Rela looked at him angrily.  
  
"That's impossible." She said. "I'm his girlfriend." He looked at her seemingly bored with the topic.  
  
"Merle's my girlfriend Rela. You couldn't appreciate me for who I was. Merle does." He said plainly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like the two of you are a very close couple." Merle looked at Dilandu. Rela had him there. Merle came up with a plan.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Merle asked her.  
  
"Actually I am." Rela replied coldly.  
  
"Then why don't you sit with us?" she asked. Dilandu looked at her with worry but Merle gave him a quick reassuring look and scooted over to sit closer to him. Oh, Merle what are you doing? This isn't going to be good. He thought to himself. As Rela watched Merle gave small signs of affection. She cuddled next to Dilandu, and let him wrap his arm around her. But it still wasn't enough to convince Rela. She asked them questions about everything. She even asked how they met. Merle explained the event as if it was a meeting of fate, leaving out the parts about the deal.  
  
"It sounds like fate was with you." Rela said bored.  
  
"Yeah I think it was." Merle said back. Rela still looked unconvinced though. Merle turned to whisper in Dilandu's ear. "How much longer until she believes me?"  
  
"She's a pretty tough person to fool." He whispered back. Then Merle got a simple idea.  
  
"You owe me... big." Is all she whispered to him.  
  
"What?" he said and then she did it. She looked into his eyes, pulled him by the shirt collar and kissed him full on the lips. Dilandu closed his eyes and kissed her back, half enjoying the moment. They broke and Merle rested her head on his shoulder as if what she had just done was nothing, though the inside of her head was screaming "what the hell!" Dilandu had his own thoughts. Woah! That was... I mean... no one's ever... and I half enjoyed it! This is crazy! I'm not falling... He absently ran a hand through her hair. That was enough to convince Rela. She stood up, said her harsh good-byes and left. Soon after the two got into Dilandu's car as well and he took her home.  
  
"Merle?" he asked a little unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Thank you." he smiled as he drove her home.  
  
10:00  
  
Merle  
  
As they arrived at her house Merle thought to herself. I hope Dilandu didn't see me blush As she got out of her car, Dilandu offered her a hand. She could see the silhouette of Van, pacing the porch. He watched them, as Dilandu took Merle's hand and walked her up to the door. He stopped just below the stairs, careful not to get to close to Van. "Thank you." Merle said to him giving him a quick hug to whisper in his ear, "I mean it, thank you." she pulled back.  
  
"Thank you as well." He looked into her eyes and something came over him. Something he couldn't explain or stop. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Van watched in horror and shock, having stopped pacing. Merle closed her eyes a moment and then pulled away, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Call me tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said back. He walked down the sidewalk and into his car, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Merle?" Van said, but she somewhat ignored him. Going into her room she flopped on her bed and chewed her lower lip. That last kiss... was so genuine. What if I'm falling for him? On the first date! Ugh! She sat there. Van came into her room and sat next to her, asking her how it was. He couldn't get an answer out of her. All he got was a smile and a thank you for being so supportive. Giving up he left her room.  
  
10:30  
  
Dilandu  
  
As he parked his car someone walked up to him. Vince. "You look like you had a good night." He remarked.  
  
"I had a date." Dilandu replied somewhat happily.  
  
"Really?" Vince looked impressed. "Well, remember what we talked about." he said before leaving Dilandu but he didn't care. It was like somehow, what Vince said didn't hurt so much and didn't seem so impossible. He arrived to his empty apartment, yet somehow he felt less alone. That last kiss with Merle. I can't explain it. What came over me? I'm not falling in love with her! Am I? He took off his shirt and sat on his bed. The apartment was way to hot. Opening a window he glanced out. He could see the lights of the town, and just out there barely lighting the horizon, he could see her house. Why can't I get her out of my head? Each event played repeatedly in his head. Laying down on the bed he closed his eyes and imagined her face. From the bedside table he pulled off her phone number. Why had she become such a big thing to him all of a sudden? He had never really noticed her before. But that was in the past. He fell asleep and for the first time, he looked forward to the next morning.  
  
Reviews please! I need some more support on this story. 


	6. What Would he Think?

What Would he Think?  
  
Dilandu  
  
He awoke the next morning almost happy. Getting up he got dressed and ate breakfast. Soon there was a knock at his door. As he opened it there was Vince. "Sleep well?" he asked. Dilandu let him in. "I was wondering if you were up. It's early."  
  
"How'd you know I was up?" Dilandu asked.  
  
"We share a wall between apartments Dilandu. I could hear you tossing and turning." He said smiling. "Dreaming about someone or something?" Dilandu actually blushed a little. He had been dreaming about someone. Merle.  
  
"Yeah. But it was just..."  
  
"That girl you had a date with?" Dilandu nodded. Vince Chuckled. "You poor lovesick dog." Dilandu stopped blushing and looked strait at Vince.  
  
"I'm not lovesick!" he said harshly.  
  
"Oh, but you are Dilandu. I believe her name starts Mer something."  
  
"Did I actually shout her name?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Three times. You must really want her." He smiled at Dilandu.  
  
"I'm not in love with her." He protested.  
  
"Uh, huh." Vince said unconvinced.  
  
"Besides, even if I was, which I'm not, it wouldn't be like that."  
  
"Like what?" Vince asked.  
  
"Like the dirty way that you're thinking it." Vince laughed.  
  
"And how would you know this if you didn't feel that way." Dilandu tried to stutter a smart reply but Vince had him cornered. Still, I can't let any real feelings get in the way. I did this for Rela. "In any case. I've got to go. I'll stop by later." He said getting up and leaving. "Remember what I've told you about relationships. Don't get in over your head."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dilandu said closing the door behind him. He smiled slightly and went into his room. His bed was a mess. God... what's wrong with me. He picked up his blankets that were spilled on the floor and found the little white paper with her number on it on the floor. Gently picking it up he walked to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" it was Merle.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Oh hey." She said somewhat gently.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" he asked shyly. Ok! It's official. I feel like a shit   
  
"Um... sure!" was her reply.  
  
"Alright." He said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in about an hour." she said. "Bye Dilandu."  
  
"Bye." He said back. He was so happy. Why he didn't know. He cleaned up his house from top to bottom as best he could. Taking the note Rela had given him, he carried it over to the kitchen, turned on the stove and burned it.  
  
Merle  
  
She stumbled around her room. She had had the best dream. It had been about Dilandu. I can't get him out of my head. She chewed her lip as she remembered his last kiss goodnight. Oh well... maybe he was just doing it because of Van and I said he owed me She thought sadly. She picked up an outfit, showered and got dressed. Deciding for once to put on a little perfume she grabbed her keys and left her room. Going down the stairs she ran into Van. It was clear to him that she was going somewhere. "Where ya going Merle?" he asked.  
  
"Dilandu's." she said hurriedly trying to get down the stairs before she knew he would stop her. She heard him shout a random curse word and run after her. She ran out the door, down the walk and into her car. Just as she started the engine she heard someone open the passenger door and sit down. Damn it I forgot to lock the car!  
  
"You're going where?"  
  
"Dilandu's house."  
  
"Why?" he asked angrily.  
  
"We were going to hang out. You know talk?" she said smartly to him.  
  
"Merle, I said I trust you. I just don't trust him! I don't want him trying anything...funny." He said wincing. She smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said reaching for the radio controls. Van grabbed her hand.  
  
"I mean it! If I find out that he tried something... or that you two... I'm gonna..."  
  
"We'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She said. He slid out of her car and as she drove away he hoped and prayed that she was right. From the upstairs window Hitomi saw the whole thing. She had never seen Merle happy like this. She hoped that everything worked out. As Merle arrived at Dilandu's apartment about a hundred things raced through her mind. She walked up the steps and to his door. Someone left from the apartment behind her and she heard the man chuckle, but didn't bother to turn around. Dilandu opened the door with a grin and invited her in. She was surprised. It was nothing like she thought it would look. He had pictures of himself as a child and of other people, most likely his family. It was neat and clean. She walked over to the counter and saw the phone next to the paper with her number. It was still folded neatly, as if he had been careful not to crumple the paper in any ways.  
  
"Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked casually, though his heart was racing. It's so weird having her in my apartment! She smiled.  
  
"Not much. Just Van." She tried to recall the look on his face but couldn't really. I had been day dreaming about Dilandu. She walked around and watched Dilandu put something and then flop down on the couch. He motioned for her to sit with him. Hesitantly she did. "I hope last night wasn't... you know..."  
  
"No... not at all..." he blushed and turned away, remembering what had happened. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Not really." she said. She actually couldn't remember much. She had been too stunned to realize anything really. "I have a question. Why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to lunch and maybe later tonight a movie?" he blushed. He could have perfectly well asked her about that on the phone. Maybe she'll think that I asked her here because it would make Van jealous!  
  
"That sounds good to me." she said smiling. She had caught his blush.  
  
"Well then I guess we should be going." he said smiling. He grabbed his coat and keys. Getting into his car they drove to a restraunt and talked. The more they did, the more they found that they had in common. The more they found in common, the more they liked each other. She went home after lunch and to her room.  
  
Reviews Please! 


	7. That Night

That Night  
  
Merle  
  
Later that night Dilandu called. And reminded her about the movie, asking her which one she wanted to see. Neither one noticed the faint click of Van getting on to use the phone. Listening in on the conversation he got very angry. She picked The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and he agreed to pick her up at 7. Getting off the phone she laid on her bed thinking about his voice, while he sat on his couch remembering their conversation. As Van climbed the stairs he came into Merle's room.  
  
"So... what are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing... going to a movie." She said back. He was being awfully suspicious.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Mind if I come along?" he asked. Merle was completely blown away. She hadn't expected this. "I mean... if you and him are doing something during the movie..." he gave her the coldest stare ever. She smiled and gathered her wits.  
  
"Sure you could come." She finally spat out.  
  
"Alright. I'll invite Hitomi too." He said, leaving her room. As soon as he left she called Dilandu and told him.  
  
"It's alright." He reassured her. "Really, everything will be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"I can't help it! He's very protective and I don't want him to hurt you or vice versa!" she said. I can't believe I'm saying this to him!   
  
"Relax. Nothing is going to happen... I promise." He said soothingly. Somehow it calmed her nerves. She hung up with him and began getting ready. She wore a short shirt and jeans. Bringing her jacket incase she got cold she left her room. She ran into Hitomi.  
  
"I'm sorry about Van." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright. I should've expected it." Merle said calmly. Hitomi went into her room and Merle went downstairs, passing Allen who was zoned into the TV. Sitting on the steps she rested her head on the railing and closed her eyes, imagining everything about Dilandu. As she did she felt like someone was beside her. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?" they got closer and pulled her hair away from her ear and whispered to her.  
  
"Merle it's me." It was Dilandu! Merle jumped a little and he chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I was just thinking is all." She smiled and looked to the sky. "Look! It's the Big Dipper. And there's Orion's belt." Dilandu looked up and smiled. Without thinking Merle laid her head on his shoulder. They counted constellations for a while until they herd someone behind them.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she herd Hitomi ask. Realizing she was on Dilandu, Merle blushed and picked up her head giving him an apologetic look. Behind Hitomi, Van watched angry but hiding it as best he could. The four went to their cars, Merle in Dilandu's and Hitomi in Van's. They drove to the theatre and grabbed tickets to the movie sitting down together. Merle next to Dilandu and Van on the other side of Dilandu with Hitomi to the right of him. Van was determined to keep Dilandu in check. As the movie started they were all focused, but about 20 minutes into it Merle got cold and put on her jacket. Absentmindedly, Dilandu put an arm around her and pulled her into his arms to warm her, and she laid her head on his chest. Van on the other hand caught every moment and was angered even deeper. Hitomi saw this, kissed him gently and snuggled against him to take his mind away from Merle. Realizing as well what he had done, Merle blushed. I can't believe how sweet he's being! This is too good to be true! She thought. As the movie went on she snuggled against him. He noticed every bit of it, his heartbeat racing in his chest. He laid his head on hers and they watched the rest of the movie in each other's arms. As the Movie ended Dilandu slowly and reluctantly let her go and they all got up to leave.  
  
Dilandu  
  
"Well, well. What've we here?" a voice spoke out as they reached the outside of the theatre. Turning around they saw three guys dressed like gangsters, standing behind them. "What are you doing here Dilandu?" the leader asked.  
  
"What do you want Mark?" Dilandu asked coldly.  
  
"I came to talk to you, you son of a bitch."  
  
"We herd about Rela. How you're playing her."  
  
"It's time to pay. You don't cheat on your girl. Especially one like her." Van looked harshly at Dilandu.  
  
"I'm not with her anymore. If she can't realize that, then I don't know what to do. I'm with someone else now though. Someone who sees me for me!" he said harshly, and then angrily lowering his voice to a whisper, "She is and always will be twice if not than more the person, and woman than Rela will ever, EVER be." There was a moment of silence. Dilandu had meant what he said. I never knew I felt that way about Merle  
  
"Well," one of them said with a fake sniff, "That was the most... stupid thing I've ever heard!" he ran at Dilandu. Fists were thrown and there was shouting. Merle ran forward. Dilandu saw her coming and pushed the other guy off.  
  
"DILANDU! STOP!" she yelled. Blood streaked his cheek from his lip. She held him back and pulled his arm. "Come on!" the three guys left and so Dilandu followed her. As they reached the car she threw her arms around him. "Don't scare me like that!" she said. She pulled back and a tear streaked her face. Dilandu wiped it away and held her close.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said holding her. Hitomi and Van got into their car and waited. Merle gave him a quick hug and got into the car and they drove back to her house.  
  
Reviews! Please, please, please! 


	8. Van's Warning

Van's Warning  
  
Dilandu  
  
As they drove to her house she couldn't help but watch him. He was so quiet, so reserved. She wondered if he had really meant everything he had said. His lip bled slowly, coating his lower lip. As they finally got there Van and Hitomi left to go inside. Van thinking over what Dilandu had said. As they left, Dilandu helped Merle out.  
  
"Merle," he said, "I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to scare you like that." She smiled slightly and pulled out a tissue from her pocket.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry. I feel responsible for that."  
  
"Don't. It wasn't your fault." He said gently to her. She blushed.  
  
"Here. Let me help you." she said. She gently wiped away the blood from his lip. As she did he looked deep into her eyes. As she looked up she saw him. Van was now coming out to check on Merle and Dilandu. What he saw angered and confused him. Merle was looking into Dilandu's eyes now.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said trying to look away from his intense stare and pulling her hand back. Putting one hand under her chin he turned her to him. With his other hand he pulled her hand to his.  
  
"Don't be." Ever so softly and carefully their lips met. Suddenly Dilandu's heart was overcome with a warmth that spread through him. He had never felt something like this. Merle was somewhat surprised at first but , reaching forward she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him slightly forward. What am I doing? She's way to good for me. Maybe Vince was right? She deserves better anyway. She deserves Fanell. Dilandu pulled back and took in a breath.  
  
"I should go inside." Merle said walking up the steps to her house. She ignored Van and looked back to Dilandu with a small smile. Going inside she left Dilandu alone with Van.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Van asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I told you not to try anything. You're going too far into this Dilandu. You'd better be serious about this." Dilandu nodded.  
  
"I am." He said. Van stared him in the eyes.  
  
"If I catch you with any other women... or if you ever hurt her! I swear on Gaia that you will pay!" he said then left Dilandu on the steps. He climbed into his car and drove to his house. He absently passed Vince and flopped on his bed. He licked his lips. I can still taste her there. I can still feel her. What's wrong with me? Vince knocked at the door but Dilandu didn't answer. Instead he fell asleep and dreamed of Merle. Two days passed as Dilandu did nothing but sleep, eat, drive (mainly for doughnuts) and dream... about Merle.  
  
Reviews please on this chappie! 


	9. Hitomi's Crazy Ideas

Hitomi's Crazy Ideas  
  
Dilandu  
  
As he went into the doughnut shop to get his usual, he ran into a most unusual person. Hitomi? He grabbed his doughnuts quickly but not before she caught sight of him and called for him to join her. Sitting near the window he waited for her to say what she wanted. "So. How have you been?" she asked casually, biting into a glazed.  
  
"Nothing much." He replied. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Actually there is. Why haven't you called Merle?" he was shocked at the directness of the question, none the less he came up with a smart reply.  
  
"Why would you want to know?"  
  
"Because she's miserable. After that kiss you both had..."  
  
"How did you find out about that?" he asked again shocked at her question.  
  
"I saw the whole thing from the window."  
  
"Kind of nosey aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"When it comes to the happiness of my friend... yes." She said. He chuckled. If only she knew what Merle thought of her and Van she wouldn't be saying that. "She's... I don't know. She won't talk to any of us. She was happy for that night and then when you didn't call... I think she was afraid she had done something wrong. Since then she's shut us out. She just lies around." Dilandu felt genuinely sorry but what could he do. He had most definitely meant that last kiss. But Merle wanted Van. So why is she so sad?   
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Just call her. I have a feeling that the two of you like each other much more than you let on." She said.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Were just friends..." she smiled.  
  
"Then why did you kiss her that way?" she said smartly. Getting up she left a piece of paper. "That's in case you forgot." As she left he opened the paper. On it was Merle's number. I should call her. Just to see if she's alright. To hear her voice. He finished his coffee and doughnuts and left for home. Cleaning it up he finally found himself by the phone, the paper in his hand. Dialing the number... he prayed she wasn't mad.  
  
Merle  
  
She laid on her bed, like a dead weight. Her heart sank into the pillows. I kissed him. I kissed him and enjoyed it. She touched a finger to her lips. Sighing she pulled out a magazine reading it restlessly. Suddenly the phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Hi. I'm Bob working for the area's drainage. I was wondering if you were having any problems with your pipes. We're working on something down the road and are receiving mild complaints." She answered no sadly and hung up. She lied down again and then the phone rang.  
  
"Stupid tele-marketers." She said angrily. "Hello?" she said sadly into the phone.  
  
"Hey... how are you?" a soft voice said from the other end. Her heart was pounding and her blood racing. It's Dilandu! He called... what do I say to him now? I can't believe that I might be falling for him!   
  
"I'm... fine. And you?" she asked finally giving him a simple response.  
  
"I was actually... worried. I hadn't heard from you and I was hoping that things were still... alright... between us. Are you... mad at me?" He responded carefully. She loved the way he was so respectful of her feelings.  
  
"Of course not. What happened... was just..."  
  
"What happened, happened?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was also wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure." She replied in that sweet voice that sent chills down his spine. "7:00?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled and so did she. Van heard the conversation on the phone downstairs, hung up and shook his head. That night and that week Dilandu and Merle spent a lot of time together. In the park, the movies, and going to dinner, each one very careful not to show the other too much of their true feelings.  
  
Dilandu  
  
On the Friday of that week, Dilandu had just brought Merle home from their date and gone home. His door was open and as he walked inside he saw three large dark shadows. "We warned you." one of them said to him.  
  
"Don't think we don't know! She's Van's little sidekick. Practically brother and sister the way they are! You pathetic piece of shit! Thinking you could hide her from us! We'll kill the both of you!" Mark said.  
  
"No! Let's just tell Vince!" the first one said. Dilandu stood ready to fight. Looking around he saw only two guys. He could have sworn that there were three. The next thing he knew he was on his knees covering his head from a heavy blow. Of course they were going to try to knock me out from behind Kicking him across the room, "You should've stayed away from that girl and gone back to her while you were still safe."  
  
"So what? You could get Merle? Not a chance!" he said breathlessly. He realized that he couldn't take the blows much longer. Getting up he ran to his car. His sides ached and his head was pounding. He heard them coming after him. He backed his car out and raced to the only place he knew he would be safe. Merle's house He sped down the road to her house. Parking near the curb he caught his breath. He climbed out of his car and carefully; finding her window threw a rock at it. It clicked and a shadow moved over to the window. He could tell she was worried and she motioned for him to climb the vines that grew around her window.  
  
As he got into her room he casually dusted himself off and asked, "There's got to be an easier way to get into houses." He said. He didn't look at her. He looked out the window.  
  
"What's wrong Dilandu?" Merle asked gently.  
  
"Nothing. My door was open to my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay here for the night?" he said still not looking at her.  
  
"That can't be right. Big strong Dilandu, afraid of an open door?" She looked down and saw three small spots of blood on the floor. She turned him to her and reluctantly he looked at her back. "Oh my gosh! Dilandu." She said. His cheek was stained in blood dripping from the blow on his head. His lip was coated in blood and his cheek looked like it would be bruised. "An open door?"  
  
"There were people inside my apartment." He replied simply. She ran a finger over the blood.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those guys that we saw outside the theatres."  
  
"What did they want?" she said crying now. He held her in a hug.  
  
"They wanted me to do something that I didn't want to."  
  
"What was that? Surely it wasn't worth getting hurt over?"  
  
"But it was. They wanted me to stop seeing you... and go back to Rela." She looked at him then. Tears streaked her face still she gathered her wits and quietly left him, returning with bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and an aspirin.  
  
"Here." She said giving him the asprin and motioning for him to sit down on the bed. Cleaning his wounds she treated him gently. "Are there anymore bruises that I need to treat?" she asked. Taking off his shirt he showed her the big bruise on his ribs. She began to clean the area when who should walk in but Hitomi?  
  
"Merle? Dilandu?" she said with a look of shock on her face, seeing Dilandu's shirt off.  
  
"It's not what you think Hitomi. Dilandu's hurt." She said softly. Showing Hitomi what she meant. I wish it was what Hitomi was thinking. Dilandu thought quietly to himself. As Merle finished healing his wounds and bandaging him up he felt relieved. It's weird. I feel like I belong here. Like this is... home. He smiled softly. Hitomi pulled Merle aside.  
  
"Merle, I'll keep Van away from your room 'till morning."  
  
"Hitomi... thank you." Merle said with a genuine look of thanks, as she grabbed Dilandu's blood stained clothes to wash downstairs. Little did they know that Van was already up and looking out the window at Dilandu's car. As Hitomi climbed the stairs she found him.  
  
"Is that Dilandu's car?" he asked not looking at her. Hitomi kissed him deeply and led him back to his bed.  
  
"Back to bed sweetie. You were dreaming." She said to him. He climbed into bed and she along with him. His head was on full alert, still, the caress of Hitomi lulled him to sleep. Down stairs, Merle was giving Dilandu a glass of water and wondering what to do with him. She couldn't bring a lot of blankets because then Van would get suspicious. She couldn't let him sleep bare on the floor. She was left with only one choice. Getting one of Van's old shirts she decided to let him change.  
  
"Dilandu, I hope that you don't mind, but you're going to have to sleep in my bed." I don't mind at all love. He changed his clothes with her back to him. He only had the shirt she had given him and his boxers to sleep in. She went out into the hallway and came back in a tank top and pajama pants. Damn! Even in pajamas she's still hot. He climbed into bed along side her and smiled his thanks. They lied in bed for a long time, neither one of them moving, or saying a word. Then Merle spoke up. "Dilandu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if those guys come after me?" she said with a shudder.  
  
"They won't." he replied. She rolled over on her side looking out her window.  
  
"But what if they do?"  
  
"They won't I promise." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear sleepily. "I won't let them get you. Never." He kissed her cheek gently and she calmed down. He listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart and the warmth of her breath as she fell asleep. Soon he too was lulled to sleep.  
  
Reviews Please! I need more people to read this before I continue. 


	10. Rela's Grip

Rela's Grip  
  
Dilandu  
  
Merle had set her alarm clock to 6:30 in the morning so that he could get out early enough. As the alarm set off Merle woke to find Dilandu's arms wrapped around her waist, his head behind hers. Slipping out of his arms she stood on the floor, looking at him. He seemed... like a child... innocent and sweet. She smiled and brushed his bangs from his face. She went downstairs quietly, grabbing his cleaned clothes. Coming back up the stairs she found that he was still asleep. Leaning over him she said, "Wake up sleepy head," and kissed his cheek softly. He stirred and opened his eyes smiling.  
  
"Do I have to?" he said, sitting up and swiftly pulling her hand to sit next to him. "Couldn't we just... sleep in?" he said, clearly joking.  
  
"Hmm, that would be nice, considering it's a Saturday... but..."  
  
"I know." Dilandu said still smiling and letting her go to stand up. "Van wouldn't be too happy about it." he rose and pulled on his cleaned pants and shirt. Merle stood with her back to him still she blushed. "Merle?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she said her back still turned to him.  
  
"Thank you." he said coming around behind her and into a gentle hug. She smiled.  
  
"Dilandu?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Promise me that you won't go and get yourself seriously hurt. Please." Her face was full of concern as she briefly glanced at his wounds.  
  
"I promise." He said smiling. He climbed down the vines and Merle followed, going out the front door, carrying a bag of trash as an excuse. "Would you come over this afternoon?" he asked shyly. She nodded. Hugging her goodbye he left. This had been the best morning. He drove around for a while going here and there, still a little uncertain about going home. I wonder if Vince heard what happened. I hope not. He would be desperately ashamed. He climbed the stairs where sure enough Vince was standing.  
  
"Where were you?" Vince asked. Dilandu told him what happened to him that night completely leaving out the part about Merle. "Where did you go?" Vince asked, angry that Dilandu didn't fight the men. Dilandu told him that he had gone to his girlfriends house and spent the night. Vince smiled slightly but was still ashamed. "Come with me." he said leading Dilandu to the car. "Get in. We're training." They went to the bridge.  
  
"What are we working on?" Dilandu asked rather tiredly.  
  
"We're working on sharpening your senses seeing as how you had none. Lets see if you can fight back well when you can't see your opponent." He grabbed two swords from the car and threw one to Dilandu with a bandana on it. "Wear it over your eyes." He said as Dilandu pulled the bandana from the sword. Making sure that it covered his eyes completely he stood on the bridge, rather stupidly. He waited for minutes that seemed hours. Suddenly he heard something from the bushes. He pretended to ignore it. Vince charged at him from behind. Dilandu turned around and blocked the attack well but not a split second before Vince made a gash in Dilandu's arm. Shortly stunned Vince tried to kick at Dilandu's feet and for a moment Dilandu evaded him. Then he received a quick blow to the stomach followed by a kick to the ankles and Dilandu went down like a weight. As Vince stood over him almost ready to deliver another blow a picture flashed vividly in Dilandu's memory. Merle. "Promise me that you won't go and get yourself seriously hurt. Please." He had promised her. He would not break promises to her. Never. Suddenly it was as if Dilandu could see clear as day. In place of sight he felt and heard Vince's position and, swinging his leg forward, knocked him off the ground. Standing up he listened for breathing to give him the positions. He thrust his sword down and stopped it short. Breathing roughly he pulled off his bandana and threw it to the floor and stared at his "friend" who lay pinned down to the ground. His head half hung over the edge of the bridge and the tip of the sword at his throat.  
  
"Did I fight back well enough?" Dilandu spat harshly at Vince. Raising the sword he thrust it into the boards of the bridge only an inch from Vince's head. "I'm going home to shower and sleep." As he turned around he heard the chuckle of Vince.  
  
"What did you think of? What did you think of that made you fight like that?" Dilandu remained silent. Vince chuckled again, rising to his feet. "You were thinking of her weren't you? That girl..."  
  
"Does it matter?" Dilandu said in a huff, hiding his blush from Vince. They got into the car and drove to the apartments. Vince somewhat praising Dilandu for his skill in the fight. Dilandu didn't listen nor did he care. His mind was only on one person. Merle. He climbed the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. He sensed someone was there but ignored it. Who else has the key? He thought it over as he pulled his shirt off and went to his room to grab another one. As he did he saw someone standing there. Oh, crap. It's Rela.   
  
"Hello Dilandu." She said smoothing out her skirt. He ignored her and went to his dresser, pulling out another black shirt.  
  
"How did you get in here Rela?" he asked not looking at her. She stood and walked over to him.  
  
"I used a key of course." She said smiling as she walked over to him. Quickly he moved away from her. Realizing that he was not going to look at her she became impatient. Standing in front of the door. "What's with you Dilandu. I thought you of all people would be happy with this."  
  
"Happy with what?"  
  
"Having a beautiful girl.... All alone in your room... in the middle of the afternoon when there's no one home to disturb with our noise." She smiled devilishly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to pry her off but she held onto him tightly.  
  
"Rela... I'm not going to. I'm with someone." He said glaring at her. She looked at his face, shocked a moment that he had turned her down.  
  
"Don't tell me that you actually like that scrawny little girl? I know that you were just dating her to make me jealous. And even if you two were serious, I'd be surprised Dilandu. I thought you had better taste than that. After all... you dated me."  
  
"You're right. I did date you. " He said, still trying to pry her off of him. She made a face.  
  
"Don't deny it I know that you miss me."  
  
"Honestly... I don't"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Rela... I can't and don't love you anymore."  
  
"I know you do love me. Here. I think that you just need a little reminding." She quickly pulled his head down and pressed her lips onto his. As she did he heard something.  
  
Merle  
  
She went down to his apartment, ready to spend some time with Dilandu. It's weird how attached to him I've grown. She thought reaching for the handle to the door. It was open. She walked inside. It was strange. His car was parked outside yet there seemed to be no one home. Then she heard it. He was talking to someone she listened in. "I know you do love me. Here. I think that you just need a little reminding." As she looked into his room where the voices were coming from she saw it. Dilandu kissing that girl! I... how could he? I thought that he... We.... She reached the door for a closer look only to confirm what she had already seen. Holding in a sob she turned and ran from the room. How could he! I loved him! She ran down the stairs and was at the bottom when she heard someone behind her calling her name.  
  
Dilandu  
  
He heard something from behind Rela as she pressed her lips to his. Pushing her off of him, he saw that it was Merle. She had seen the two of them and tears were pouring down her face. Pushing Rela against the wall he furiously glared at her. "I don't love you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'm in love with her!" she stared at him dumbfounded. He left the room and ran after Merle. He could tell that she was crying. He didn't know how but he just could. "MERLE! MERLE! WAIT!" he yelled after her. I'll never forgive myself if I've hurt her! Never! He prayed that she would stop. She slowed down at the end of the stairs. She had heard him. Turning around he saw her tear streaked face. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes , blurred with tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Merle, let me explain."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Merle! It wasn't me. Rela kissed me. I didn't kiss her back!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that? The whole reason for the agreement was so that I could get Van and you could get Rela!"  
  
"Merle..." Dilandu said trying to reach for her arm. She pulled away.  
  
"No. You know what? I don't know why I'm so upset. This was the bargain. Right?" she looked into his eyes. They were so full of hurt. That's not true anymore. I love you. he thought. She got into her car.  
  
"Merle please don't go. I'm telling the truth. I didn't kiss her."  
  
"No... your lips just fell on hers. Forget it Dilandu. By the way... could you do me a favor?" she asked tears now streaming down her face. Oh, how I wish I could show you I'm telling the truth. I wish I could take away all of your pain... Merle... please believe me. She glanced into his eyes before looking strait ahead. "Don't come anywhere near me." She closed her window, shifted gears and drove away.  
  
"MERLE! PLEASE DON'T GO!" he said. "I love you." he walked reluctantly back up to his apartment. Rela stood at the door. He gave her a foreboding stare as he entered. "Get out." He said to her in a low menacing voice. She left in a huff, telling him that he'd want her back. Dilandu picked up the phone. His first call was to the manager to get his locks changed. His other thirty seven calls were to Merle, begging and pleading for her to pick up the phone and talk to him.  
  
Merle  
  
She got to the house and rushed to her room. Van heard her sobs but decided it better to wait for her to cry herself out before going in to talk to her. After a few hours her sobs became soft cries and finally died away until her room was eerily silent. He walked in to find Merle, curled up on her bed, watching the phone blink endlessly displaying the messages she'd gotten. It read thirty seven. He could only guess who they were from. Sitting on her bed she was still a moment. "Merle? Are you alright?" she shook her head no. "What happened?" she stared at her foot.  
  
"Dilandu... sniff... I found him and his x-girlfriend... kissing." Van grew angry. The two things he had told Dilandu not to do and he had done them both. He could think of so many colorful swears in so many different orders that he could call him. "Van... we were only supposed to be close friends. Even if we had kissed before... so why does it hurt so much?" she cried and Van leaned over comfortingly, holding her against his shoulder. Suddenly Merle had the strangest request. "Van? Could you get Hitomi? I'd like to talk to her... alone." Van nodded in surprise and got Hitomi, closing the door behind himself on his way out. Merle turned to Hitomi, teary eyed but determined to tell her and only her one thing. The truth. Hitomi sat and listened, to every word. From the agreement, to the first kiss, to that night, to... well you get it. She listened to everything intently. When Merle finished Hitomi was shocked to learn about how her friend really felt.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't what you thought?" Hitomi said half to Merle and half to herself.  
  
"Even if it wasn't... it still wouldn't matter. I told him to stay away from me."  
  
"Knowing Dilandu he won't."  
  
"I don't care. I'm tired of all of this. I couldn't even bear to look at him."  
  
"Maybe it hurts so much because you might be in love with him?" Hitomi asked. Merle looked at her hurt and angrily. Hitomi smiled and left. Sitting on her bed Merle looked around her room.  
  
"The thing is..." she said to herself looking at the rag and bowl of water, where she had cleaned his cuts, "I am in love with him."  
  
Reviews Please! I wanna know if yall like this chappie! 


	11. Vince's Warning

Vince's Warning  
  
Dilandu  
  
He went back into his room. Lying on his bed he thought of her. Her face. She looked as if she hated me. He rolled over on his bed and slowly and shamefully he cried. Tears pouring down his face. "Maybe Vince was right." He said through tears. He stayed like that for the whole day. His heart felt shattered. The next morning there was no knock on his door from Vince. No request calls for breakfast. Dilandu walked over to his apartment to see what was wrong. Vince, solemn faced, invited him to sit for a talk. "What's up Vince?" Dilandu asked somewhat sadly, trying to hide his hurt.  
  
"It has come to my attention..." he said very seriously, "That the girl you are dating is in fact a very good friend to Van Fanell." Dilandu was silent. Who would have told Vince? "Did you have any knowledge of this?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes. I did." Dilandu said quietly.  
  
"Did you make any attempt to get to Fanell?" Vince asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?" Vince yelled. "Why not!?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't do that to her."  
  
"OH PLEASE!" Vince said. After a moment to maintain his composure he tried again. "Dilandu... they are our enemies. If that girl is as close to Fanell as I've heard then I have no choice..." he sucked in a breath and looked to Dilandu with cold eyes. "I have no choice but to use and then dispose of her." His eyes were cold and something about it gave away his plan to Dilandu. Oh dear god! He's going to use her as leverage against Fanell and then... Kill her! I won't let him!   
  
"You're not going to kill her."  
  
"I have to. It would give us an instant and great advantage."  
  
"I won't let you." Dilandu said glaring into his eyes.  
  
"Come now Dilandu be reasonable."  
  
"I won't let you." he repeated.  
  
"If you stand in my way... I'll have no choice but to dispose of you as well." He said. Dilandu gave him a cold smile.  
  
"Try it." He said. Slamming the door behind him he went into his own apartment. He'll never get to her. I won't let him. But how can I protect her if she never wants to see me again. What can I do to show her that I'm not her enemy? That I won't hurt her again. That I never meant to in the first place.   
  
I know I know it's short but it's all that I could think of for this one! I'm sorry... but please keep reviewing! 


	12. The Accident

The Accident  
  
Merle  
  
She walked to the doughnut shop. It had been two days since the incident. Two days of tears. Two days locked away. Two days. Getting her usual Boston crème and glazed she reached the counter, paid... remembering Dilandu... and walked outside. She breathed in deeply. "I wish Van would hurry up." Hitomi said reaching her side. Van was still inside trying to decide between two crème filled doughnuts.  
  
"It'll be another three minutes before he realizes that he has enough money to get both." She said somewhat smiling.  
  
"I'll go and try to hurry him up." Hitomi said smiling broadly trying to lift Merle's spirits. It helped a little. It was good to have her feelings out in the open. Merle walked around the building and leaned on the corner. Digging in the bag she pulled out the Boston crème and took a bite. It smeared a little on her lips. Reaching in the bag she tried to find a napkin. Not finding one she licked her lips as best she could.  
  
"Here." A quite voice said, and from nowhere someone offered her a napkin. She took it without looking up and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Thank you." she said looking up then stopped. It was Dilandu. Taking a step back she turned away from him.  
  
"Merle..." he said to her. His voice rang through her ears and hit her heart with a force. Still she didn't look at him.  
  
"I told you I never wanted to see you again." She said trying to make her voice sound angry, hiding her pain in false words of annoyance. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her body warm under his touch.  
  
"Please Merle. There's something you should know. Remember that guy I told you about? Vince?"  
  
"What about him Dilandu? Are you going to use him as an excuse for what you did?"  
  
"No. But there is something he found about you. He's a..."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Merle your life is in danger!" he said, his voice filled with care and concern.  
  
"Sure." She said. Turning away from him she walked around to the back where no one was. She thought. I don't want to be like this to him but I don't want to be hurt. Following behind her he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Merle... please. You're in danger." He said. She twisted away from him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Get away from her Dilandu." Van said from behind him.  
  
Dilandu  
  
"I was just telling her something." Dilandu said to Van. He glared at Dilandu.  
  
"She doesn't need you."  
  
"Fanell... let me talk to her alone will you?"  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"Please?" Dilandu said with tears almost in his eyes. Van looked to Merle, who nodded a slow yes, and Van backed up to the wall, not at all willing to leave.  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
"Look... Merle... he want's to get to Van anyway he can."  
  
"And why should I believe you?" she said.  
  
"Merle... I know that it's hard to believe me...especially after what happened. But you have to believe me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."  
  
"I'm so sure Dilandu." Walking away from him she looked back from a distance. "What did you really come here for? Might as well say it now." She said angrily at him tears starting in her eyes.  
  
"What will it take to get you to see that I'm telling the truth?" she was silent, an angry and hurt look upon her face like the way she looked at me that day. He thought. She turned away and began to walk. "All I wanted to tell you was..." he never got to finish.  
  
Vince  
  
He couldn't believe that impossible, ungrateful Dilandu had done this. "No matter. I'll get to him and Fanell somehow." As he drove he found the doughnut shop where Dilandu liked to eat. Driving around he saw her. Merle... he had seen her before going into Dilandu's apartment. And there was Dilandu and Fanell. There was only one thought on his mind as he accelerated the car towards her. "For Lord Fulcan!"  
  
Dilandu  
  
The car sped towards Merle. Dilandu saw what was going to happen before Van did. Without hesitating he ran forward, hoping and praying that he could push her out of the way in time. She saw him running towards her and tried herself to run out of the way, but she was too scared and shocked to move. The car was closing in and Dilandu still ran to move her out of the way. "MERLE! MOVE!" Dilandu screamed as Van ran forward. Dilandu looked in the car briefly and saw him. Vince, driving like a madman. Reaching forward in hopes of somehow getting her out of the way. He pushed her... but...................... it was too late. The car collided with one body....... And another. Dilandu had pushed her to the left side of the car and rolled on the ground. As he looked forward he saw the car... then shooting pain forced his eyes shut. He was lucky. Merle's body hit the left side of the car. Bones cracked with the force of the blow. Muscles stretched and burned. Her whole body was on fire and in pain. Everything went black as she heard only noises fading. The sound of the car speeding away, the sound of Van and Hitomi running towards her, the sound of the ambulance... but mainly the echoing sound of Dilandu's voice calling her name.... As a whisper.  
  
Please send me your reviews!!! tears 


	13. A Vow not to be Forgotten

A Vow not to be Forgotten  
  
Dilandu  
  
It was black. His whole world... black as the feathers of the raven. He felt so alone. He had been unconscious... his world had been a nightmare for two days. Merle... please be okay... I'm so sorry his only thought as time passed from hour to hour. His head felt heavy and his muscles weak. Still he managed to sit up on the bed. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the overbearing blast of sunlight from the window. "Damn." He said. Looking at himself he saw his leg in a cast and his ribcage bandaged. The rest of his body was sore but as far as he could tell it would be a quick recovery for the rest of him. Vince how could you? He thought. He sat there. Nurses came and went. Some smiled, and some looked sympathetic. They knew his story only as a rumor. A story of a man who bravely pushed the girl he knew/ liked out of the way of a "drunk driver". No one knew the truth. He sat there... somewhat bravely for another two days. Each day taking in information that was useless, and each night crying for the woman he knew he hadn't saved. Time passed and he learned to successfully use the crutches. His life seemed pointless though. Every thought brought him pain. Until that morning that Hitomi found him.  
  
Hitomi  
  
He looked a sad creature to him. As she sat next to the sleeping man she thought of that day, of the accident. "Poor guy." She whispered. As if answering her, tears began to drip from his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stared at Hitomi. He looked confused and then a solemn look came about him. Not bothering to wipe away his tears he sat up.  
  
"What do you want Hitomi?" he asked.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing." She said back.  
  
"Sure. Really, what did you come for." He said looking at her arms that were holding a bear.  
  
"Fine! Be ungrateful." She teased. He rolled his eyes at her. "I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing on my way to visit Merle." She said. His head snapped up and just as quickly he winced at the pain.  
  
"She's here?" he said through clenched teeth, holding back a howl.  
  
"Didn't you know?" she said. The tears brimming in his eyes answered her question.  
  
"Where? Where is she?" He asked her desperately.  
  
"She's on this floor, in room 112." She said. "You should go and visit her."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I know that it wasn't your fault what happened and that you were only trying to protect her." She said simply. "You should go and see her." He reached for her hands and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"Hitomi, you truly are a goddess." He said.  
  
Dilandu  
  
It had been another day since Hitomi had first visited. He was so grateful and had told her repeatedly. He had talked to her that morning before she had gone to see Merle. He had herd from Hitomi about her condition. She had a concussion, her arm and leg were broken on her right side and she had cracked two ribs. After a while he rose to his feet and grabbed his crutches. It was the afternoon and lunch had been brought in a few hours earlier. Grabbing the rose from the gift shop downstairs (which Hitomi had helped him get that morning), he headed from his room to Merle's. He gently knocked on her door. No answer. Ever so quietly he slipped into her room. No one was there, just Merle sleeping. Quietly as he could with his crutches he reached her side and sat on a chair. Reaching for her hand he leaned over her. His hand moved over her cheek and he brushed the hair from her forehead. He leaned forward and lightly as he could so as not to wake her he brushed his lips over her eyes and cheeks ( accidentally waking her anyway). As he did tears dripped slowly from his eyes, landing on her hair and neck. Brushing them off of her he sat again. "Merle, I'm so sorry." He said. "I never meant to hurt you. Never. I should have saved you. It should have been me... crushed by that damn car. I should have told you sooner... about Vince. I should have never made up that stupid agreement. I should have never dragged you into this. That morning, wasn't supposed to go that way. If only I could take it all back, make it go away. All I wanted to tell you was..." he trailed away and sniffed. "It doesn't matter anymore though. Nothing matters." He said running a hand through her hair. "Vince will pay for this. Dearly." He said to himself. "I'll make a vow here and now, he'll pay for what he's done to you, Merle." He said.  
  
Merle  
  
He sat there for a long time. So did Merle, half asleep and half awake, completely aware of Dilandu. She'd been mad at him all this time. Blaming him, crying for him. He had risked his life for her. Yet here he was willing to risk his life again for her. How she wished that she could just somehow tell him to forget it. To just stay there with her. But she was too weak. So she laid there, warm and calm under his comforting touch. He left hours later, shooed away by a nurse. Leaving the room he seemed to remember his rose. He gently laid it on the bedside table and slowly left her. After that she felt so alone yet so much stronger. That night she made a great effort and, through sharp pains, she sat up. The next morning she was visited by a surprised Hitomi. She filled Merle in on the normal stuff and then Merle sat up, again amazing Hitomi, and asked about Dilandu. Hitomi gave her a gentle smile and replied to her question, "He left this morning... against doctors orders." Merle was shocked upon hearing this and knew that he had gone out to fulfil his promise, his vow. Again Merle cried for Dilandu, but this time Hitomi was there to comfort her. Still, Merle couldn't help realizing how much more comforting it was to be held in Dilandu's arms than in Hitomi's.  
  
Please review on this one! Just to let you know this story is almost over. But I won't tell you anymore about the story. I know I've been giving you my e-mail as kaorilightwing but if you want to e-mail me now could you please mail me at atamez247 yahoo Thanx! 


	14. Training

Training with Force  
  
Dilandu  
  
He walked out of the hospital, called a cab and went to his house. His car had been towed back to his apartment and there it was, in it's parking space. He walked up to his apartment and showered, cleaned and ate. He had the urge to see Vince. Maybe it wasn't him. Dilandu couldn't quite believe how Vince could do such a thing. He also could not figure out how Vince had found out about Merle and her connection to Van. Walking across the small porch he knocked. It was getting dark now. A man opened the door. Mark! "Come in." he said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dilandu asked angrily.  
  
"Dilandu, glad to see you up and about." Vince said to Dilandu with a smirk.  
  
"Vince, tell me it wasn't you who ran over Merle and me. Tell me. And how in the hell did you find out about Merle?" he asked.  
  
"Cutting right to the chase now aren't we?"  
  
"Damn it, tell me!" he said angrily.  
  
"It was me who ran over the both of you. I told you not to get in my way." He said with a smirk. "As for finding out about Merle I had a little help." He said. Dilandu looked to Mark but he shook his head no, signifying that it hadn't been him.  
  
"Then who..."  
  
"Baby? I couldn't find beer so I hope this is good enough." Rela! She walked out of the kitchen, two wineglasses in hand. She walked over to Vince, sat on his lap and smiled. "Hello Dilandu." Vince took her glass and put it on the table next to him. She turned and they kissed each other. Dilandu was sickened. "After your rejection... I needed to be with someone." She said innocently as Vince kissed her neck. Pulling off of her, he smiled at Dilandu.  
  
"You can still join us Dilandu. I'll forgive you for deserting our Lord Fulcan if you admit you were wrong." He said. Turning from the room Dilandu walked proudly to his apartment and slammed the door. He ran a hand through his hair and thought. Deciding to sleep he went to bed. When he woke in the morning he was drenched in sweat. He had dreamed of that accident and what had happened. But instead of living, he had lived and Merle had died, her body lying in his arms. 'Why didn't you save me?' she had whispered. He shook. There's only one thing to do. Fight back. But who'll train me he thought. Showering again and eating he walked downstairs. His car was there and suddenly he knew what was to be done. There was only one place to go. One person who would possibly be willing to help him. He opened the door to the car and drove to Van's house. It was quiet there. Getting out of the car he saw Allen sitting on the porch swing, seemingly busy on the phone. As Dilandu reached the steps Allen said, "Honey? Can I call you back? Thanks." He hung up the phone. "What do you want here Dilandu?" he said.  
  
"Please. I need someone to help me." As he said this Van came out of the house, sword attached to his waist. Upon seeing Dilandu he reached for it. "NO! Please. No more. Not yet anyway." They (Allen and Van) looked at Dilandu confused. Dilandu sighed. "I need both of your help."  
  
"Why should we help you?" Van said glaring at Dilandu. Sitting on the steps Dilandu took a breath.  
  
"Do you want to know the whole truth?"  
  
"It would be a start." Van said sitting on the steps as well.  
  
"The whole story?"  
  
"It would be nice." Allen said. For some reason, Dilandu felt comfortable and so was compelled to tell the story, the whole story (as Merle did with Hitomi) and so he did, sparing no emotions, no kisses, no feelings, no ideas, no words. When he stopped Van and Allen looked at him wide eyed. He had told them everything except his absolute true feelings for Merle. Allen looked like he had tears in his eyes. Van looked... softened. "How can we help you though?" Allen asked.  
  
"Train. Train me. Please. I must face Vince. He has to be stopped."  
  
"I agree with you but you are injured." Allen said.  
  
"Let him fight... it's what I would've done for Hitomi." Van said. Allen and Dilandu looked at him. He had small tears in his eyes.  
  
"We start tomorrow then?" Allen said. Van nodded yes and Allen went inside to charge the phone. Van sat with Dilandu for a while. Dilandu shifted and rose to leave.  
  
"Dilandu... what did you feel for Merle?" He was shortly stunned by Van's kindness.  
  
"I think that she's a great girl. Anyone who knows her is lucky." He said simply. He knew that, that wasn't what Van had wanted to know but he was almost nervous to say it out loud.  
  
"I thought as much he said turning to go inside." Thinking it better to tell Van, for some reason he spoke again.  
  
"Can I tell you something? Promise you won't tell anyone else?" he said. He felt like a child keeping a secret but he needed to know this would never get out.  
  
"Of course." Van said trustingly.  
  
"I... I'm..." he blushed several maroon colors. "I'm in love with Merle. I've been since the first time we kissed. I don't want to loose her." Van was stunned but nonetheless smiled.  
  
"Then I will help you as best I can, because that's what I wanted to hear." He said. Dilandu walked to his car. Driving home he recalled exactly what he'd said and smiled. I'm in love he slept and took out his sword, cleaning it and sharpening it as best he could. The next morning they met at Van's house. Deciding on the bridge (what a surprise) they trained in a way that Dilandu had never been taught. Even Hitomi helped him to best train his senses. He went home many a night bruised and bleeding but completely satisfied. By the end of the next week he had improved so much that he was tying in matches against Van. It was tremendous progress. He was ready. And best for him he had heard news of Merle improving. She was moving a little and talking. His strength almost doubled upon hearing this. He didn't see much of Vince. In fact... none at all. This was good. He would need to completely surprise Vince if he was to beat him.  
  
Hitomi  
  
It's great to see how well Dilandu is doing. If only Merle could see him. I know that she'll forgive him. I only wish he knew that the first things she said when she talked were about him. If only he knew about those nights I've spent the night by her side because of the nurses calling me, telling me that she's screaming and yelling in her dreams. She wakes and tells me she dreams of the accident. But even I don't think that she realizes that after she screams, she always cries out his name and whispers it until she calms herself. Poor girl. He needs to see her again. She needs to see how much he loves her. Sending her anonymous roses just isn't enough for her anymore.   
  
Reviews! I need to know what y'all think! I've only got like 6 reviews on this now and would greatly appreciate it if people would review it more. 


	15. A Long Sought Fight

A Long Sought Fight  
  
Dilandu  
  
He went home at the end of the week that night, worn out and tired. His car lights illuminating the almost abandoned streets. Storm clouds loomed overhead and a foreboding shadow was cast through the darkness. Parking in his spot he was greeted by an eerie feeling. He walked upstairs to his apartment and found his door open. Cautiously stepping inside he turned on the light. All around his apartment was disaster. His furniture was cast about and the room was just... trashed! He looked around and found that, next to his phone, was a note.  
  
Dilandu,  
You betrayed me once with that girl and now you betray me again with  
Fanell himself! You miserable worm! I'll spare you the pain of Lord  
Fulcan's wrath though and fight you myself. Meet me on the bridge in  
the sanctuary. If you choose to ignore this... I'll have no choice but  
to pay your little girlfriend another little... visit. Use your head for  
once. Come back with us and we'll destroy them all together! It's your  
choice.  
  
Vince  
  
He couldn't ignore the message. If he did Merle would suffer again. He had no choice. Tonight would be the night to avenge Merle and to free Dilandu. He picked up the phone and called Van. If he did loose, he needed to know that Fanell would be there to stop Vince from hurting Merle. It rang forever it seemed before he got an answer. It was Allen. "Hello?"  
  
"Allen it's me."  
  
"Oh! Hey Dilandu! What's up?" Dilandu told Allen about the apartment.  
  
"Is Van there?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because tonight is the night." He said simply.  
  
"I'll get him for you. Good luck Dilandu." It was all Allen said before Van came on the phone. He had heard every word that Dilandu had spoken Allen must have put me on speaker Van held no disagreement with this except one.  
  
"Make sure that you remember... above all else, what you're fighting for." Dilandu nodded, though he knew that Van could not see him. He hung up the phone and headed out for his car, for the bridge, for his destiny.  
  
Reaching the bridge Dilandu saw the group of people Vince had assembled. Mark and his group, a few others, and Rela. He stood on the other end of the bridge with Van, staring them down. Each one looked to Dilandu with disinterest and to Van with hate and wonder. So this was the king? He didn't look so tough. Vince stood ahead of them, blade in hand, looking cocky and arrogant on the bridge. Dilandu smiled an angry smile and peeled off his shirt and grabbed his sword. Walking to the bridge he turned to look at the arriving Hitomi and Allen. Hitomi looked horrified not by the large group of Fulcan followers, but of the fight that would come. "Have you come to join us?" Dilandu smirked and stood in fighting position.  
  
"You wish." He said. Vince looked to him and did the same.  
  
"Very well." he lunged forward and Dilandu blocked. His anger and hate rising. His blood pounded and ran cold through his body. Dilandu dodged the attack. Regaining control Vince struck again and again Dilandu dodged it with speed. Suddenly, Vince kicked at him. Dilandu dodged it as well but failed to avert the blow to the stomach in mid air. He was sent sprawling.  
  
What happens next? I want to know too! Review as best and as much as you can! 


	16. I'd Rather

I'd Rather

Dilandu

He landed with a thud on the bridge. Chest heaving, blood racing, head pounding. He raised his sword and lunged forward with more accuracy than Vince could have thought. It sliced past Vince's arm and blood ran freely from the cut. Dilandu smirked and Vince glared. "You'll regret that move."

"Oh really?" Dilandu said back. Vince ran at him in an instant and pinned Dilandu down to the bridge. The blade cold against his throat and threatening to kill him.

"Just like old times, huh Dilandu?" he said out loud, then leaning down he whispered angrily, "Except this time… I'm not holding back to save your ass." Hitomi screamed. He heard Allen tell her that it was alright. He heard Van call for him to get up. In his head a thought passed. Merle, standing with him. He couldn't let Vince win. He pulled at his sword but Vince kicked it away. "TIME TO DIE!" Before he could strike Dilandu pulled a dagger and ran it over Vince's chest, letting blood run freely and smirking. Vince pulled back and struck again at Dilandu, piercing his side strait through. Dilandu pulled the sword from himself and stood. Vince reached for his side… for a gun! Dilandu saw him first though and pulled it from him, pointing it at his head. Vince's eyes went wide a moment… then he spoke calmly. "Do it." Vince said, closing his eyes. "I'd rather die than show Lord Folcan my weakness." In his mind, Dilandu envisioned Merle and what she would think and do. She would show mercy. Even upon this ass hole.

"No." he turned back where he saw Allen call 911 and report this in. "I'd rather see you rot in jail." He said turning back to Vince, smiling and slowly he took out every bullet and threw them into the water. The police came quickly. Dilandu explained the situation. The whole situation/story. It was long and painful to say but he finally let it all go. They took both men into the hospital. Dilandu got a couple of stitches and rested for 3 days. He was visited by Hitomi on several occasions and once by both Allen and Van. They were proud of him, Allen saying it more than Van. Van sat next to Dilandu and asked Allen if he could go and get some sodas.

"Sure."

"Dilandu, I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you did what you did." Van said once Allen was gone. "Merle was glad to hear what you did and about the mercy you showed."

"Merle?"

"Yes." Van said smiling, then his face changed to something of worry. "She… she's not the same you know. She calls your name in the middle of the night. She cries for you." Van said with an exhausted look on his face. "She really does miss you, if you know what I mean." Dilandu nodded but didn't quite understand Van's meaning. "You should come by tomorrow when you get out and see her."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that Allen came back into the room almost on cue and passed out the sodas. After a long visit they left. Dilandu stayed up most of the night thinking about Merle.

Aww. It's almost over! So what happens next? Does the couple make up? Find out! ;)


	17. Feelings Revealed

Feelings Revealed

Dilandu

He drove to his house, showered carefully, dressed in clean clothes, and ate. His thoughts were mostly on one person. Merle. His heart still felt shattered. Every moment he had spent for her flashed in his mind. He decided to call Van to make sure that it was alright he come over. He was greeted by Allen who okayed the visit. Finally he locked his door and went to his car. He drove out to Van's house. His heart was spinning and flipping. He couldn't keep it under control. Will Merle speak to me again? Will she listen to what I have to say? Did Van tell her everything? Will she even care? The questions spun through his head so fast he was almost dizzy. Finally he parked his car in front of Merle's house and got out. He was greeted with a great big hug from Hitomi.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" she said.

"Yeah."

"What's up, Dilandu?" Van called from the porch, a smile on his face. I never thought I'd be a friend to this bunch… but I guess I'm glad he thought to himself.

"Just the sky." He replied. And my heart. Hitomi took his hand and led him inside. "What's up Hitomi?" he asked confused but knowing at the same time.

"You have to go talk to Merle." She said strongly. He nodded, he understood.

"How is she?"

"Her leg is still in a cast and her arm is a little sore but other than that she's fine." He was relieved. Hitomi walked him to Merle's door and then disappeared down the stairs. He slowly turned to her door and knocked on it hesitantly.

"Go away." A quiet voice said from inside. He opened the door anyway. "I said go…" she stopped when she saw Dilandu come in, a look of worry on his face and passion in his eyes. "Dilandu?"

Merle

She looked at him from her bed. She had been laying there all day but at sight of him she wanted to jump up and throw her arms around him. Her eyes wandered over him and looked for his wounds. He seemed alright. I've missed him like hell! "How are you?" He asked from her doorway, unsure of whether he should come in or not.

"Alright enough." She said motioning for him to come and sit on her bed. He did, pulling the door almost closed behind him. They looked at each other and then Merle looked away, but not before he saw tears in her eyes.

"Merle?" he said, unsure of what to do.

"I heard the story. The whole story from Van." She said, wiping away her tears quickly. "I couldn't believe it at first, about how he said you felt. I didn't want to believe it. But I did eventually, when I heard about your fight with Vince. Not just for you but for me." she said, finally looking at him. They were both still, unsure of what to do or what to say. His heart and hers raced. Neither dared to make any move though. She spoke again. "Do you remember… the day of the accident?"

"How could I forget?" he whispered, the whole scene flashing through his mind.

"You were going to tell me something. Something else other than the warning you gave me. What was it?" He thought. He thought of everything he had said. Everything he had done. Everything that he wanted to do. He felt unsure. Would what he did… what he would do… would she hate him for it all? Should I tell her? He looked to her face. Her beautiful and tear stained face. Of course moron! He finally decided and wiped away her last tear.

"All I wanted to tell you was…" He didn't know how to explain how he felt, how he had felt since he met her. His feelings were jumbled up inside. He looked into his heart and suddenly he knew how to show her and what to say. He leaned forward and swiftly kissed her lips. She didn't fight him but kissed him back passionately. After a long moment he broke away slowly and continued. "All I wanted to tell you was… I love you." he said. Tears sprung to Merle's eyes. Her heart melted, as her lips curved into a smile. A smile both of relief and of happiness.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you the way that I did!" she cried flinging herself into his arms. He held her in a close embrace.

"I'm sorry too. For everything. But that doesn't matter much now. That's in the past. And now… we have a future." He said. They stayed there for a moment and soon he laid down next to her and held her in his arms. For a long time they enjoyed just being there.

"Dilandu?" she asked softly, almost asleep, the day already coming close to an end. The sun was setting through the window and cast a romantic shadow over the couple.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"I love you too." With that the both of them fell asleep. Things can't get any better than this. Unknown to them Hitomi and Van were listening from outside.

"I think we did a good job, don't you Van?" Hitomi said pulling at Van's arm, leading him back downstairs.

"Yeah. We did good." Giving her a quick kiss they walked downstairs.

Okay! This was the first story that I've ever really finished so… tell me how I did! Please!


End file.
